starshipvalkyriefandomcom-20200213-history
Tardek
The Tardek are a humanoid species from the Machine Sector. Their homeworld is Itona, the fourth planet of 72 Herculis. Several Tardek have received special dispensation to serve in the Star Navy. They look very similar to humans and are close enough genetically to breed with them, though it is unknown if all human-Tardek offspring are guaranteed to be fertile without intervention. Tardek skin and hair colors have the same range and variation of that of humans, but their skin and hair shades all have a redder hue to their pigmentation. Tardek are somewhat larger than humans and Cetians, make muscle more readily, and their bones are thicker and less prone to breakage. Humans sometimes jokingly compare them to Vikings. First Contact The Tardek Homeworld, Itona, was discovered during the first mission of the ERS Reginleif, under the command of Captain John Galea Thakur. The planet was believed to be abandoned at first, due to severe seismic and weather events resulting from the failure of a highly-experimental technology (see Itona Catastrophe). First contact with the Tardek species occurred in space some months later, when the ERS Reginleif encountered the Skydread-class vessel "Nakmara" under the command of Delujah. Contact was conducted by Sergeant-Major Valentine M. Cyrene, the First Contact Specialist aboard the ERS Reginlief, using standard Earth Republic protocols at the time. Tardek Neurophysiology and Special Issues Tardek organize themselves into groups called "nuroma." The nuroma is not just a cultural structure, but is partially the result of Tardek neurophysiology. Tardek with certain physical and mental commonalities begin to feel deep emotional attachments to one another. The nuroma bond is generally permanent, with certain exceptions (see "kack," below). Within a nuroma, the focal figure is the "dalendar" or leader. The neurophysiology of the Tardek is such that Tardek within a given nuroma will feel a deep emotional love and obedience for their dalendar. The final important aspect of Tardek neurophysiology is "kack." Tardek who encounter other Tardek who are sufficiently dissimilar immediately begin to feel a violent impulse to kill and destroy their counterparts. It is reminiscent of the human concept of the uncanny valley, if it were accompanied by an immediate aggressive response. Kack has also been known to occur among groups of Tardek who have no great differences, if there is a sudden change in the individual. For example, Tardek affected by mind-altering phenomena (such as the Praezorian Mind Weapon) have been known to trigger an immediate kack response in other Tardek, even of their own nuroma. The kack response has lead to a long history of internal warfare and genocide within the Tardek species. Recently, however, medical and psychronalogistic treatments have been used to reduce the response and its effects. It was also discovered that some Tardek are born without an instinctive "kack" reaction. The Tardek re-settlement and re-building of Itona is highly dependent on the new anti-kack therapies developed by the Woteda Polity in conjunction with the research of Valentine Cyrene. Known Tardek Polities Keliss Polity The Keliss escaped the Itona Catastrophe aboard their Skydread ship, the Nakmara. They later encountered ERS Reginleif in deep space. Haran Commonwealth Only one known member of the Haran Commonwealth is known to have survived the Itona Catastrophe. Several Haran Tardek hid themselves in survival bunkers on Itona to weather the Itona Catastrophe. These bunkers were discovered by the Keliss Tardek upon their return to Itona, whereupon they sent kill teams to wipe out the remaining Haran. The single survivor, known as "Frank," was evacuated to the Earth Republic. Olute Polity Like the Keliss, the Olute fled Itona in their Skydread ship. They were encountered in Earth Space after being attacked by the Infernal Machine. They were settled within the Earth Republic, although recently many are returning to rebuild Itona. Woteda Polity The Woteda also fled Itona in their Skydread, and were forced to survive in deep space for a long time. To replenish their numbers, their dalendar began to institute special meditation techniques so that other surviving Tardek could be integrated into their crew without triggering the kack reaction. The Woteda encountered the Keliss Polity and ERS Reginleif in Draor space. Keliss fundamentalists attempted to wipe out the Woteda, but were prevented by the crew of Reginleif. Well-Known Tardek Valsarna of the ERS Hydra Deluja of the Keliss Polity Category:Species